Akatsuki Kain
Akatsuki Kain (架院 暁, Kain Akatsuki) is Hanabusa Aido's cousin and one of "Kaname-sama's right hands." His nickname is "Wild," despite his mellow personality. Character concept Chapter 48 is told completely from Akatsuki's point of view. Name *His given name means 'dawn' or 'daybreak'. His surname is composed of ka meaning a base or support and in which denotes a building that has high fences around it, such as a temple or a school. *The alternative spelling for his name is Akatsuki Cain in the Japanese official fanbook. Appearance Kain has a muscular build and a formidable height of 188cm, the tallest vampire of the Night Class bunch. He seemingly lacks the classically pale vampire complexion. He has strawberry blond short wavy hair and amber eyes. His skin tone is more tan than most night students. Kain also wears one silver earring in the middle of his left ear and always wears his shirt unbuttoned, contributing to his reputation as "Wild". He has a tattoo in the pattern of a flame on his left hip. Personality Akatsuki Kain is a calm person who rarely loses his cool, and often needs to reign in an impulsive Hanabusa and Ruka. He is incredibly perceptive and is frequently sensitive to others' feelings. His association with Aido frequently sees him getting into trouble, despite not being directly responsible. He refers to Kaname Kuran as their "gang leader." He is also loyal and protective; the type who would never betray his friends. In the 48th Night, he reveals that he believes in Kaname because Ruka does, but someday hopes to believe in himself. Background Akatsuki grew up within a noble family, the Kain family, which was pro-monarchy. His family is part of what is referred to by Asato Ichijo as the “Aido faction”, presumably comprised of the Aido, Souen, Kain, and other related clans. He is very close to his cousins, Hanabusa Aido, and Ruka Souen, having been with them since early childhood. He and the other two children met Kaname once when they were children, but did not meet again until years later. Not much is known about his parentage. His original intent in attending Cross Academy was to take care of Hanabusa and Ruka. In the Moon Dorm, he is roommates with Hanabusa Aido. Story Summary He first suspected Zero of killing Shizuka and reported the facts to Kaname as he knew them. During the attack on the night class, he accompanies Ruka and protects the day class students. When they question what the Night Class are, he promises to tell them later. When Hanabusa fails to get Kaname's location after the attack, he heads back home with Ruka and Hanabusa. During the following year, he appears to now act as Kaname's messenger and remains one of his right-hand men. Relationships Ruka Souen Kain holds an unrequited love for Ruka Souen and loyally follows her in whatever path she chooses. His strong love for her stops him from having a complete loyalty to Kaname Kuran, as Kain once told him that he would never forgive Kaname if he hurt Ruka. Hanabusa Aido As his cousin and best friend the two are very close and he cares deeply for Aidou even though Aidou quite often gets him into trouble. Powers Like all aristocrat vampires, Akatsuki has accelerated healing. Akatsuki possesses the opposite power to his cousin with the ability to conjure and control fire. See Also * Akatsuki Kain/Image Gallery References Category:Characters Category:Night Class Category:Male character Category:Vampire Category:Aristocrat Category:Supporting character